Resistance solder is a process of heating a solder by passing an electrical current through a resistive electrode. This process has been used to solder electrical terminals to electrically conductive pads printed on glass surfaces. Any gaps or point contacts between the electrode and the electrical terminal can change the electrical and thermal characteristics of the connection between the electrode and terminal that can negatively affect the soldering process. Therefore, a resistance soldering apparatus that eliminates these gaps and point contacts in order to provide a more consistent soldering process is desired.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.